Our Prayer
by SerahRose-chan
Summary: It's a new life for Eren Jeager as he has gained admission to TWU. New friends, new chances at life and basically a clean slate after a certain incident back in his home town. Levi is a senior at TWU, his goal being medschool. He honestly gave zero fucks about anything until a certain brat calls his attention. What will happen when these two decide to get along? **IT GETS SAD**
1. Chapter 1

*******UPDATE: ADDED MISSING PART***

**Chapter 1: New Start**

Eren breathed in and out as he stood before his dorm room. The mahogany colored, wooden door had the golden letters M21 encrusted on eye view. Eren tightened his grip on his suitcase's handle and knocked two times on the door.

"Hello? I'm Eren Jeager and I'm your new roommate" Eren opened the door and smiled the moment he went inside.

"Ah! You're my roommate? Come in! I'll help you with your bags!" A blond boy, a bit shorter than Eren and with radiant blue eyes greeted him excitedly. "I'm Armin Arlert! I hope you don't mind I took the right side of the room to myself"

Armin dressed in preppy styled clothes, a white buttoned shirt with a blue striped cardigan over it, black jeans and black formal looking sneakers. He gave off a sweet boy vibes as well as a cool nerdy vibes.

"No it's not problem at all! Pleased to meet you Armin, I'm Eren Jeager" Eren settled his suitcase by the bed located to the left side of the room as Armin went to the door to get two more of Eren's bags.

The dorm room wasn't as small as Eren had thought it to be, it had a glass window between the beds and they had a walk in closet on Armin's side of the room with enough space for both of their things and more. Eren sat on his yet to be dressed bed and started going about his bags, he took out his phone and quickly texted his sister. She had asked to be texted upon his arrival to Titania Wall University and upon sitting down on his bed inside his dorm room. Mikasa Ackerman knew her brother wanted some space, she had seen him earlier that day and understood there was no need to call her if Eren called their mother by dusk. He typed in his message 'I got to my room. My new roommate seems like a nice person so no need to worry there! I'll unpack my things and then I'll go get a snack, bye!' and hit the send button afterwards. Giving a long sigh he looked up from his phone to Armin, who stood in front of him just looking at him with a friendly grin.

"I'm gonna go out to for dinner with my friends and their new friends. Would you like to come? Sorry if it's too sudden!" Armin asked a bit nervously.

"Sure! I just have to make my bed and put my stuff away, then I'd love to go with you" Eren replied smiling.

"Great! I uh, I could help out if you'd like?" Armin blushed a little, Eren supposed the other was just nervous about making a new friend, much like he himself was at the moment.

"Hell yes, uh, my bed sheets are here. Let's make a bed"

* * *

"Is everything okay honey?" Carla Jeager spoke with a sweet tone in her voice. "I heard from Mikasa your roommate was nice, already settled in?"

"Yes mom, I'm all settled on the room thanks to my roomie's help, his name is Armin by the way, and right now we're both going out for dinner" Eren walked alongside Armin through the halls of the Male Maria Dorm. They were headed to the lobby where they would meet up with Armin's friends to go to a nearby Wendy's.

"Oh! Well that's good to hear! You be careful okay? And remember to never miss out on your meds… I love you honey"

"I love you too mom" Eren smiled as he talked, he was really getting a jab of homesickness.

Eren hung up on the phone after exchanging goodbyes with his mother and then sighed.  
"Already that homesick huh? It's gonna be fine after a few weeks you'll see!" Armin smiled at Eren and they continued strolling down the aisles.

Finally they arrived at the dorm lobby where a small crowd of people waited for them.

"Armin! Hey! I missed you honey boo!" A brunette girl with a long floral patterned dress and a leather jacket came dashing towards Armin and practically almost toppled the boy over. "The food is awaiting us, it's calling meeee"

"Sasha! Keep it together, we saw each other when we got here!" Armin laughed and pushed the girl off him. "Also, didn't you say you were eating a whole cake like ten minutes ago?"

"It ran ooooout!" Sasha whined making a pouty face.

"Oi, the lady wants to eat her burgers shall we go now?" A bald boy with mushy green eyes pointed towards the door as he made some super hero pose. "The fair red haired maiden is awaiting us!"

"I swear to god Connie, where do you even get the stuff you smoke? I want some of that shit too" A bulky blond man rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke, apparently annoyed by the bald boy Connie's actions.

"Uh, I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I'm hungry and we all have our first day of college tomorrow so it'd be nice if ya'll get your asses moving" This time a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, dressed in a pair of black jeans, combat boots and a hoodie spoke. "Tch, why the hell do I get stuck with crazy friends like you?"

"That's because you're ass insane as us Annie~ Reiner can totes confirm this!" Sasha went over to the blond combat boots girl and placed her arm over her shoulders.

The girl Eren now was sure was Annie took Sasha's arm and in a swift move threw her away to the other side of the lobby.

"Wow" Eren just looked at her with a surprised gesture as the others in the room either doubled over laughing or simply went over to aid Sasha.

"Oi we gots a newbie here!" Connie pointed at Eren and everyone turned their attention to the brunette teen.

"State your name cadet!" Sasha quickly recovered from being thrown off and darted to be in front of Eren.

"I'm Eren Jeager… Armin's roommate, pleased to meet you all lively people" Eren was now confident about them and so he just crossed his arms and smiled at them.

"Oooh! Exotic name Eren! I'm Sasha Braus!"

"I would be Connie Springer" The bald boy stroke another funny pose and Sasha pushed him off balance.

The bulky blond man, who had spoken to Annie and Eren now took his time to notice wore camouflage pants and a tank top, came over with said woman and gave Eren a confident grin. "I'm Reiner Braun and this fair lady would be Annie Leondhart"

"Sup' kiddo" Annie spoke and just looked at him with a deadpanned face and glistening eyes.

With the introductions done, the group of teenagers proceeded to make their way to Wendy's or at least were about to exit the lobby when a familiar voice to Eren called out to them.

"What the fuck guys?! You were gonna leave me behind?!"

"Excuse you Jean, but we were all extra hungry!" Sasha replied shrugging her shoulders.

"All of you extra hungry? Don't you mean YOU were extra hungry?"  
Eren stared at the guy that neared the group and simply made a grossed out expression. Jean Kirstein was now standing and walking with the group in his washed out jeans and a combo of t-shirt and open button up short sleeves shirt.

"Where's your boyfriend huh?" Connie asked in sing song.

"Marco's sleeping, he couldn't sleep last night from the excitement" Jean replied and scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. "By the way, fancy meeting you here Jeager"

"Fancy meeting you too Jean" Eren replied in monotone.

"Woah! You guys know each other?"

"Awesome! Story time!"

As Jean talked to the crowd about how he and Eren were childhood friends and later passed on to be aggressive rivals, the brunette saw something from the corner of his eye. They were exiting the Maria Dorm lobby but as they did, a rather small man was going inside while talking on his phone.

"Goddamn Hanji, get your fucking fat ass out of Nanaba's room and give me back my fucking keys!"

His voice was rather entrancing to Eren's ears, even when he heard it for a short amount of time. All he got the chance to take in from him besides his height, was that he had black hair and wore a black leather jacket. Eren looked back to see the man's frame but Armin pulled him back to the group's conversation when the blond tugged on his shoulder.

"Eren is an annoying little shit who for some reason can never make a correct decision, always rushing into everything" Jean was talking and Eren, having snapped back from his small trance, growled in response.

"Yeah fucking right! You shitty horse face always pushed my ass to make rash decisions! I'm not the one who thought up the best way to graffiti the school's back wall only to screw the fuck up and almost get us caught!"

"Oooooh! It's going down!" Sasha exclaimed as Annie rolled her eyes and Reiner looked at Connie pleadingly.

"Don-"

"I'm yelling timber! You better move!" Connie continued despite Reiner's pleads.

Their group continued their small seven minute journey to Wendy's at 7:30pm making jokes, laughing and stopping a fight from breaking out between Eren and Jean. Despite having most of them that same day, Eren was already very much part of their group.

On the other hand, the small man Eren had noticed going into the dorms had also noticed him in change. He had put his raging on the phone on hold for a few seconds as he looked back out the dorm's glass doors. His eyes bore to the back of the brunette teen's back and only after the short man noticed he was staring did he go back to raging and life threatening on his phone.

**/ / HEY! I decided to write Riren fanfic because I love these two! Anyways, this first chapter is introductory next one we'll get to see Eren and Levi interact for the first time... it'll be a kick I can assure you. Thank you so much for reading! Also excuse my crappy description skills, since this is a new type of fic I'm dealing with I'm still getting used to the description details, sowy! / /**


	2. Chapter 2

***NOTE: EDITED ERRORS***

**Chapter 2: Small World**

"We should be able to get to our classroom… through here!" Marco, a freckled, tall, dark haired boy accompanied Eren on a journey to find their general chemistry classroom.

They would have gone the day before to search for their classrooms but they had all arrived far too late and were too wrapped up in their 'first day of college' glee. Eren had woken up that morning with the nervous jitters; he had gotten in a pair of plain looking jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt with a transmutation circle on it. He had had an internal fight on which shoes he should use for the day, but in the end he settled for his classic, black converse all star sneakers. He took his dark green hoodie and went on about his life.

"Don't go pretty on your first day of class, they'll pin you for a preppy and destroy you" That was what his sister told him when she gave him her first-year-of-college tips. Mikasa Ackerman was a second year Chemical Engineer major student by now, and she knew all the tricks and tips to surviving first year in college.

Jean had called Eren that morning and asked him if he had Marco's same chem class since they were both majoring on the same thing. It was nice to know Eren had someone to walk to school with, Marco in fact took the same class at the same hour with him. With this piece of information, he merrily met up with the tall freckled boy who wore a pair of khaki shorts, a black v-neck and classic converse sneakers. They currently walked down on of the aisles of the second floor of the chemistry building. They were running a little late for class, barely a couple minutes, and they both were now speed walking their way to the room. When they finally arrived at the room, they quietly walked in and sighed in relief as the professor had yet to arrive. Marco and Eren sat one behind the other and talked a little before they were interrupted by someone clearing out their throat.

"Well good morning to all of you, this is Specialized Chemistry 3021 for those on the nurse and medical care programs. If you've made a mistake then you may leave now… or stay if you'd like I don't mind any extras hanging around~!" A short, petite, red haired older woman stood in front of the class looking bright and excited as she spoke. She fixed her no rim glasses and, after two students left rushing out of the classroom, started discussing the course syllabus which she had asked another student to help hand out around the class room.

The hour passed by quickly for Eren as he found himself really liking his professor. The lady went by the name of Ginger Oheill and she certainly knew how to spike up her lessons. She talked about how her exams were and how her quizzes would be as well as she explained the reasons why she believed she didn't need to give her students homework. For each thing she discussed, she made a sly joke that would make everyone laugh not to mention, it seemed almost as if she hadn't intended for the joke to be a joke. Marco turned to Eren at a point and simply whispered that he really couldn't wait for the official first class. Eren couldn't wait either, and he felt happy that all he had to wait was a day.

"That'll be all for today! Make sure to get your books and be ready for next class, I can assure you chemistry is fun but it's no laughing matter~!" She smiled and dismissed the class.

Everyone stored their things and both Eren and Marco got off their seats and got their back packs off the floor.

"Hey man, what's your next class?" Eren asked as they walked out the room merrily.

"I got humanities next, I gotta run because it's a few couple minutes away… how about you?" Marco chuckled and tightened his grip on his back pack's carrier bands.

"I have about an hour free before I take calculus" Eren bit on his lower lip thinking on what he could do for the next hour without Armin or any of his new friends to back him up.

"You could go to the library or maybe go ahead and buy the chem book on the stores near the University" Marco suggested.

Eren liked the idea of buying books, he'd get to explore the campus a little more on his way there. He told Marco he would do just that and with that they parted ways. While the brunette teenager was making his way through the main lobby entrance of the chemistry building, he started answering a random text from his sister.

"_Hey Eren, are you doing okay? How is your first day of college going?_"

"_It's going super Mikasa, how about you? Harvard missed you enough?_"

"_Hahaha, very funny Eren._"

_"Hey kudos sis, you're a genius-_"

Eren didn't get to fully type in his message before he crashed into someone. He tried to keep his ground but both him and the person who he had crashed into had been walking pretty fast, causing them to actually fall to the ground.

"What the fucking shit…dammit you brat, watch where the fuck you're going!"

Eren's head shot up to meet the face of the man who owned the voice that had entranced him the day before. Black, silk like hair cut into a bowl cut crowned the handsomest face Eren had ever lay eyes upon. He couldn't believe how incredibly smooth the man's skin looked like from up close and he certainly couldn't believe the ridiculously beautiful silver color the man's eyes possessed.

"_Holy shit this man is gorgeous"_ Eren thought as he his best to find word to reply with to the man.

"Shitty first years, always a fucking pain in the ass. Shit." The man stood up and shook off the dirt from his bleached jeans and black, short sleeved button up shirt. Was he wearing combat boots with that? Oh yes he was, and that looked really hot in Eren's opinion.

Noticing Eren just sat there looking like a complete idiot, the annoyed older man rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued on to offer his hand to the younger.

"Are you just going to stay there shitty kid? Or are you going to get the fuck up and run to your next class?"

Eren snapped out of it and found in him a good enough reaction to get him to stop gaping at the other like a dragon would gape over gold.

"I'm not a shitty kid! You too weren't looking where you were going!" The words escaped his mouth and he regretted them leaving most profoundly.

"Oh, so that reaction doesn't prove my point enough? Good day brat, have fun in whatever kinder garden activity you have going around here" The man waved him off and marched away in direction to the chemistry department's elevator.

"OH YEAH? FUCK YOU THEN!" Consumed by both his embarrassment and his anger at the man, Eren yelled back at him and stormed away from the building.

"Just maybe" The man mumbled to himself as he got on the elevator ride. Once the doors slammed shut he face palmed himself and shook his head. "Hell no, it's only a coincidence I happened on the little shit again"

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaand THAT was my whole morning and lunch break!" Sasha Braus sat next to Eren and Armin as they waited for the professor or instructor that would be giving them their University Life seminar. They took turns to explain all the things they had done up until that time. When Eren told them about the crashing into an older student, Sasha and Armin couldn't hold in their chuckles. They all had the chance to crash into someone, but Eren just had to yell 'FUCK YOU' to the man.

"Do you imagine if he had answered with a 'only if your sister watches' kind of thing?! It would have been unbearable!" Sasha just continued on chortling as Armin tried his best to calm down.

"I think if he had answered with that, I would have laughed and left a happy man. My sister would probably kill him"

"You have a sister?"  
"Yup, a charming, sweet sister"

The University Life seminar was completely boring. The hour seemed to pass by as five and Sasha fell asleep before the first ten minutes of the class. The only thing that kept Eren and Armin awake was the fact that at the end of the class they would be assigned seniors to help them as if they were their big brothers and sisters.

"It's an interesting thing! They're going to be our guides through this first semester! It's totally going to be amazing" Armin fawned over the idea, he really liked meeting new people after all no matter how nervous he'd get when he met them. Eren on the other hand, was more curious than excited.

By the end of the seminar, some older students came into the room. The person giving out the seminar started calling out names and as he did, he introduced them to their new college brother or sister.

"Armin Arlert" The blond boy was called in first from the three. He walked nervously up to the spokesperson and said individual looked at a girl about his tall with straight auburn hair. "Petra Ral will be helping you this semester, please do get along"

Armin and Petra had engaged on a lively looking conversation before Sasha and Eren's eyes. It was a cute adorable thing to watch in both teens' opinions.

"Eren Jeager" Eren saluted Sasha, who in turn saluted him back, and walked over to the front. "You will have Hanji Zoe as your partner this semester, please do get along"

"Hello! Hanji at your service cutie pie~" A tall woman with brown hair and square rim glasses stood before Eren wearing a pair of tight jeans, a cream blouse, a leather jacket and brown ankle high snickers.

"Please to meet you too miss Hanji" Eren smiled and went off with Hanji leaving a lonely Sasha behind as well as a happy looking Armin.

"Gack, that seminar is such a bore! They should just stop giving it geesh!" Hanji spoke and then nudged Eren on his shoulder. "So, you gonna tell me your major kiddo?"

"I'm a medical care major. Not a doctor, but just as necessary" Eren replied looking at Hanji with a curious expression on his face. He had heard the man he had crashed into scream to a Hanji on his phone the other night. Could the world really be this small?

"Oh! I'm a chem. Major aiming for med school! Got a magical double in biology though hehe~"

"Well that's amazing! But isn't it like more logical to have a major in biology if you're going to med school?"

"Not necessarily, young Jeager~"

Hanji Zoe didn't really have much to do that evening before she had to leave to the lab so Eren took advantage of that fact and asked all his questions while befriending the woman quite well. Eren asked her about the investigation she was working on with one of her professors and that got her talking lots and lots, enough to leave the teenager well informed about medicinal herbs and microbes in regards to human healing benefits. When Hanji realized she was running late for her turn in the lab, she gave her number to Eren and invited him over for coffee after she got out. Turned out she wanted to introduce him to her friends who were also aiming for med school and were also in the medical care department. Eren gladly agreed since he had nothing better to do that day. The meeting time was set to 6:30 pm and Eren had all the time to purchase his books, go to the dorm to store them, take a short nap and then walk to the meeting place Hanji told him to wait for her.

The woman came skipping to the spot a few minutes after Eren arrived and with a big Cheshire cat smile, told Eren to come with her. On their way to the center of campus, they talked about what Hanji had done in the lab today.

"Welp, I didn't have time to do much today but I sure got to see some progress on our formulas for the medicinal herbs composed serums for treating skin incisions and what not"

"Oi, you're late shitty glasses"

The brunettes eyes widened as they fell upon the small man he had crashed on earlier today.

"_Oh no no no, it can't be. The world really can't be this small_"

"Oh hey Levi! I brought my cool fresh meat with me! He wants to be a nurse so I thought it would be a great idea to let him meet other health dedicated people!"

"I don't think a shitty brat who can't fucking watch his steps can really take care of anyone but hey, I'm not really opposing the idea of teaching him a lesson or anything"

"Excuse YOU, but YOU were at fault TOO" Eren spoke annoyed by the older man's incapability to understand it takes two scatter brains to crash like they did.

"Tch, I should teach you how to respect your elders too, _brat_"

"Okay you two, ease up on the sexual tension yo" Hanji stood between them and looked at both of them.

"Hanji's right Levi, he's a freshman and he needs our help. Let's not give him more of a hard time than he will already certainly get." A blond man with a pair of glistening blue eyes and weird shaped eyebrows came into the scene.

"Well if you damn say so Erwin" Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed out his frustration. "Can we skip waiting for Petra and Oluo? I honestly think we have enough with the br-"

"LEVI~!" Petra Ral, the girl who was Armin's guide, walked her way over to Levi's side and gave him a bump on the shoulder. "I heard that you shit~"

Eren stared at the sweet girl not really believing the last word that had come out of her lips. He then went on to look at Armin, who wore a pair of jeans and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt.

"Oluo's not coming but I brought my freshman Armin!" Petra smiled at Armin and he waved hello to the others.

"Well, let's go" Levi lead the way as the others followed.

As Eren, Armin, Petra and Erwin conversed and got to know each other as well as exchange numbers and all, Hanji went up ahead to talk to Levi knowing full well the other male was completely ticked off.

"Oi, it's him isn't he? The freshman who caught your eye and made you stop yelling at me on the phone yesterday right?"

"Shut up shitty glasses"

"Oh he is! Well I just want to tell you, he's single and ready to mingle! You should totally go for it, he's totally your type"

"God fucking dammit Hanji, get off my back. I don't want brats messing about in my life, fuck!"

"Well okay, but just saying… you should totally give him a chance"

Levi looked at the group of four talking a few steps behind him and Hanji. He eyed Eren as if he was analyzing him and then faced forward.

"No way in fucking hell"

"_No way I like a brat dammit, no fucking way_"

**/ / ON THE NEXT CHAPTER: Hanji manages to ship Erwin and Armin effectively while she and Petra talk about girly things leaving Eren and Levi no other option but to talk to each other. I wanted to mention this University I've invented has as basis my own college, also I'm not a native english speaker, I try to keep my stories clear of mistakes but I always seem to miss some and then I'm bashing my skull because they're so obvious it's like how could I have missed them? If you see any mistakes that are too terrible to behold, please tell me so I can fix e'm! Thank you so much for reading guys, and thanks so much to the people who've left reviews, it makes me real happy to read them! / /**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grumpy Cat**

"So…uh… this is awkward" Eren mumbled his words as he didn't raise his view from his cup of coffee.

"No it's not." Levi replied as he sat with one foot up on his chair and while adding some sugar to his cup of coffee. "It's only awkward if you make it awkward, anywho, may I ask what classes are you taking this semester? Hanji clearly wants us to interact so it'd be better if we did"

Eren looked at Levi for the first time since they met up at University with Hanji and the others. He sighed as he gave up on any chance of getting out of this situation and went on to answer Levi's question.

"Chemistry, Calculus, Biology, English, some random physical ed and a psychology class, easy going classes"

"So Calculus is an easy going class? You're my hero" Sarcasm seeped out of Levi on the last part of his sentence naturally but the man actually meant that in a way. "You have anyone to help you out with those besides Hanji? She's incredibly good with chemistry but I believe she isn't so reliable for psychology help…"

"Are you offering to help me?" Eren asked cockishly and raising an eyebrow at Levi with a much amused look on his face.

"…are you fucking five? I'm saying I could give you some minuscule help and you stare me down as if it was otherworldly? I should retract my offer" Levi drank from his cup of coffee holding the cup in a rather unconventional way.

"I'm just surprised, you were yelling at me and calling me shitty brat before this conversation was practically forced upon us after all." Eren took a sip out of his own cup and turned to see Petra and Hanji singing karaoke on the coffee shop's small stage. Armin and Erwin were talking about science and literature by the stage as the waited for their turn to sing on behalf of Hanji's challenge.

After walking for a few minutes around the University, the group had arrived at a coffee shop. They all ordered their coffees and sat down by one of the tables farthest to students who were studying with their coffee mugs besides their books.

"Wow, talk about dedication. It's barely the first day" Erwin commented as he had taken a sip from his coffee.

"Yeaup, uh guys are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hanji spoke as she had her eyes glued to the small stage inside the coffee shop. "_They have karaoke_"

"Oh no, heck no! Hanji we HAVE to sing a song!" Petra cheerfully replied and looked over at Armin and Erwin who sat side by side. "I bet we're better at singing than you guys are!"

"What? Petra, I don't think I could-"

"Oh c'mon, Armin is it? Let's show these girls real singing. Levi, Eren are you both up to it?"

"No" Both Eren and Levi had spoken up at the same time, one 'no' was more monotone than the other but it made the other four people stare at them surprised.

"Uh, okay… let's go!" Petra got off from her chair and started walking towards the stage followed by Armin and Erwin.

Hanji lingered behind and went on to face the boys remaining on the table.

"Now you two be nice and talk to each other~ Otherwise we'll give you an hour long concert with our magnificent voices~!"

Back to present narration, Levi rolled his eyes as Eren made the remark of their forced situation and sighed.

"Well, Hanji can be an annoying pain in the ass if you don't learn to either face the consequences or follow her line thought. I usually can deal with her but I'm not quite sure you would survive." Levi looked down at the table and set his cup of coffee down.

"Hehe, yeah… she's a lively gal… uh, I still can't believe the world is small enough so that we would meet like this again after that incident…" Eren felt a little awkward at this time, he didn't quite know how to continue the conversation going without messing up.

"You worry too much Jeager, let's just leave it at if you bump into me like that again… I'll kick your face in" Levi smirked at his remark, he had imagined the scene in his head and it seemed like the funniest thing ever. "Oh your friend is about to sing. This'll be wonderful" sarcasm seeped out naturally once more out of his mouth and it made Eren grin.

"_For being a bad mouth, this guy isn't half as mean as he wants everyone to make him be. He's just trying to keep a bad boy routine up._" Eren smiled at Levi while he wasn't looking and then turned to watch Erwin and Armin passionately singing Total Eclipse of the Heart. "Whoo Armin! You're my boy!"

Armin looked at Eren and winked as he continued singing, the girls going crazy with a laughter attack as they did their best to record everything in their phones. Eren laughed from his seat as Levi watched the show with a serious expression, his eyes betraying him as they showed off how amusing he found the whole situation to be. When the sing off ended thirty minutes after it had started, Eren declared the boys winners as they had properly enacted all their songs. The girls agreed with the teenager as they re-watched some parts of the videos they had taken. Armin was completely embarrassed when he came to his senses once the adrenaline of the moment burned out in his body. Erwin on the other hand, could only look forward to having the videos on his laptop so he could watch them and laugh whenever he didn't feel like studying.

"Well that was a fun run! Well I guess we should all head back to our dorms now right? Long second day of college tomorrow for the freshmen" Erwin commented smirking.

"Y-yeah! Eren we should definitely leave now…" Armin chuckled nervously and turned to Petra. "We'll talk some time this week again then?"

"You bet Armin, any time you wish! Just text me and we can set up the time~" Petra replied and hugged Armin. "So glad you could come today in Oluo's place! It was a blast!"

Hanji looked from Armin to Erwin and from Erwin to Armin as Petra hugged the blond teen. Levi sighed as he stood besides Eren, making the brunette be aware of his presence there. The raven haired man rolled his eyes at Hanji and punched her on the shoulder.

"Stop, Erwin doesn't swing for that team and neither does Armin. It won't work." He said in monotone as he ground his fist against the woman's shoulder.

"Hey I can dream can't I little man?" Hanji replied and earned a kick to the knee from Levi, making her fall down on her butt.

"Shitty glasses"

"Imp"

Hanji received another kick, this time to her side, and ended up just laying there on the floor. Eren just watched everything happen really preoccupied and, as soon as Levi turned his back to her, went to check on his senior on the ground.

"Hanji, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was actually nice of him considering I called him imp hehe~" Hanji giggled and got up immediately.

"I don't want to leave a corpse with so many witnesses around" Levi replied glaring at her.

"Oh well, time to go home then" Hanji said and scratched the back of her head.

They all walked out the coffee shop and said their goodbyes outside. Seniors normally either lived in the Sina dorms or had their own apartments or houses nearby, _normally_. Hanji stayed in the Maria dorm for something she did in the Sina dorms, apparently it was a long ass story that would eventually be told. Hanji, Eren and Armin all started out to their dorm talking about how hysterical the karaoke time had been when randomly and out of apparently no where the woman in the group decided to ask Eren some weird question.

"So, what do ya think bout' Levi, Eren?"

"Well he's a goddamn asshole. Seriously, what's got his panties in a bunch all the time anyway?"

"Oh lots of stuff, you should ask him~ He's got reasons to hate everybody and be the shittiest emo in our lovely group~"

"I really don't see how someone that stoic and mean can be friends with you, Petra and Erwin" Armin added getting curious about the man himself.

"He's not mean, he's misunderstood… like Loki from the Avengers!"

"…That's not exactly a helping comparison Hanji…" Eren commented and laughed off the fact he imagined Levi in Loki's clothes and rambling about deserving to be king. "Oh, definitely NOT a helping image either!"

"Well, just saying… he's not that bad of a guy once you get past his grumpy cat façade"

"Yeah right!"

**/ / eek these chapters are coming out really short~ But that's until the interesting stuff starts to happen... which should be in about two chapters if I don't decide to make more things happen in between. Thanks for reading! If you see any grammatical horrors I would appreciate if you send me a PM or leave a review so I can make the correction! / /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reliable Upperclasmen**

"No that's wrong Eren, start over"

"Levi I don't think my brain is functioning well at this hour, cut me some slack!"

"Oh sure, I'll cut you some slack. Stop being a lazy shit and do your goddamn homework"

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Levi flicked Eren with his finger twice on his ear, making the younger man jump in his seat and glare at the older.

The young men bickered as they sat side by side by a table in the Maria dorm's lobby. It was late at night, 10pmish last time Eren had the chance to look at the time. After lots of procrastinating, Eren had finally decided to get started on his Chemistry homework. Unfortunately, he wasn't as comfortable with science math as he was with math math. He had called Hanji for help, since they were both in the same dorm but caught her at a bad moment as she was getting ready to go out that night. She told him that she'd get help for him nevertheless and that's how he got Levi as his chemistry instructor for the night. He had no remote idea what the tall woman had done to convince the stoic older man to help him, but he knew it had to be pretty ridiculous.

"Read the problem Eren, just because they tell you to find pH it doesn't mean you can do it off the bat" Levi said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"…uh…like…"Eren made a doodle over the space where he had erased before and Levi face-palmed at his action.

"Augh, Eren I'll read it to you and you tell me how to work it okay?" The raven haired man picked up Eren's homework papers and started reading out the problems.

Eren paid attention as he had given up on going to bed with Levi as his mentor. He noticed a few things he hadn't before and together with the older man set himself to circle down the important details of the exercises. Once he was done with that, Levi sat quiet beside him as he did the problems. By midnight, Eren had finished all his problems and Levi had gone through them again with him so to make sure they were okay and that Eren knew what he had done. The brown haired young man stretched his arms as he yawned turning his sleepy gaze towards Levi.

"Sooo, we're finally done right? We can finally go to sleep riiiight?" He asked smiling sleepily.

"Yes Jeager, we can go sleep now. Don't fucking leave your shit for the last moment again, and don't fucking trust Hanji to help you on Thursday nights either." Levi stood up from his chair and stretched his arms as well. "Fucking shit, you owe me big for this kid"

"I sure do, thanks Levi" Eren organized his things and stored them in his bag before he stood up to just grin warmly at the older man. "Really, I'll pay you back somehow"

"I'll hold you to that brat"

The green eyed boy chuckled and waved Levi goodbye before he left to his dorm room. The silver eyed man in turn could only watch Eren go as played with his car keys. It was funny he hadn't really had any trouble with staying up late with the kid, it didn't bother him but it still felt really funny.

"C'mon Levi, you just got a soft spot for the idiotic brat." Levi told himself in a low voice before he turned towards the dorm's door to leave.

* * *

"He actually helped you huh? Wow! That's an actual first!" Hanji exclaimed as she adjusted her glasses.

Eren, Armin and Marco had run into her as they were on their way to class. The freckled boy was surprised by her hyper personality, she had ended up squeezing Marco after Armin introduced him. As they walked their common part of their routes, Eren had began telling Hanji how Levi hadn't had any troubles helping him out with his homework the past night. She in turn explained she thought he wouldn't be nice because of how easily he agreed to giving a hand.

"Eeek! Eren, I really think Levi _really_ likes you!"

"Hanji don't be ridiculous, that grumpy cat couldn't like a puppy even if all the cuteness in the world was concentrated into it." Eren replied adjusting his backpack's straps.

"Well, Jean didn't seem to like me before we got together. He just came one day and confessed you know?" Marco had decided to join the conversation with a happy tone and a smiling face. "It's been a whole month since you met, and you've been hanging out with him a heck of a lot more right?"

Yes, it had been a full month since Eren had entered college and it had also been a weird month for him. He was now completely part of Armin's group of friends, almost as if they hadn't just met, and although he still got into fights with Jean, they were on good terms most of the time. They still hadn't gone to a single party or done anything 'college kids do' because Hanji had advised to wait until after the first exams which were due the next week after the one he was currently living. Now, the thing that made his month weird was the fact that he had reserved at least an hour and a half of his day to drink coffee with Levi. This small custom had its origin on the second week of his life in college when Hanji had invited Eren to have coffee with her and Levi but had to leave due to something going down in her lab. The pair of men had had their scuffle during this first meeting of theirs but in the end agreed it had been different and pleasant for both…which was weird and it made Eren want to vomit later on in the day. Levi asked Eren out for coffee the next day and Eren did the same after that so they agreed to just meet once a day. It was hard living without that coffee break at this point, and it made things twice as weirder.

"Marco I don't think the fact we hang out a lot means anything and Hanji you know Levi and he's as charming and loving as Godzilla dressed in a ball gown" Eren sighed after he spoke and then scratched the back of his head annoyed.

"You know, Levi and Petra used to date"

"WHAT?!" Marco, Armin and Eren all stopped their walking to stare at Hanji with surprised expressions.

"Hehe~ Yeah, Levi and sweetheart Petra were one piece once upon a time~ They mutually broke it off, not quite sure why but hey, that relationship proves my point that Levi CAN like people…" Hanji said in singsong and continued her way skipping. "and he just might like you Eren~"

The three younger men remained frozen for a few seconds before snapping out of their shock. Armin and Marco looked at Eren and grinned. Eren simply looked at them with wide eyes and then flipped them off before continuing on with his walk.

* * *

"Sooo, uh Levi, I got a chem test this Friday and…"

"You thought it'd be a brilliant idea to start studying three days before the test when you know you're still having problems with the material. So on basis of this brilliant line of thoughts, you decided to ask me for help" Levi took a sip from his coffee and stared at Eren emotionlessly.

"You know, I'm not even going to deny that Mr. Mcdouchepants" Eren replied as his eye twitched slightly.

"Calling me names will make me not want to help you brat" Levi put his cup down and clicked his tongue.

"Well fine I'll just do it- wait, you'll help me study?!" Eren couldn't believe he got the cold Levi to agree to helping him out and he just had to stand up from his chair in surprise placing his hands on the table.

"Pfft, not if you keep being a total brat" Levi smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Thanks Levi!"

"Don't thank me just yet, I might help you out brat but honest to goodness that grade depends on how well your slow brain can process the information" Levi added looking away from Eren and grinned mischievously. "If your brain is capable of handling more than brute numbers"

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed as he knit his eyebrows together.

Eren was clear about one thing, Levi could not possibly like him in the sense Hanji told him the man did. Levi was clear on another thing.

"_Well fuck, this kid's eyes are the pair of most expressive windows to the soul I've ever had the _pleasure_ of gazing at… wait… oh shit, this kid's my type_"

And although he would never forgive himself for being sexually attracted to Eren Jeager, Levi would never question the line of thought that lead him to realize this. For more that he tried to kick him out of his way, the kid would always act as if it was either nothing or come back at him full force… and they would always talk the next day. It had taken him a while to find someone who he didn't just want to fuck, because honest to whoever was up there, Levi really wanted to fuck Eren _senseless_ at first. Yes, he found the brat annoying, but his skin color and muscles weren't exactly irritating at all. Oh and did the older man just wonder how those cloudless eyes of Eren would shine if he were feeling ecstatic, how his skin would feel under his fingertips… how much he would try to be alpha and how he would look like when he realized Levi was more alpha in bed… or maybe how he would look like when he did ascertain he _was_ the alpha.

"Levi?" Eren called out his name and made the raven haired man snap out of his thinking. "You okay?"

"Yes, just thinking how I'm going to get chemistry through your thick skull brat, let's go we're going to start right away so we can both have our proper night rest" Levi got off his chair and stretched his arms.

Levi cursed in his mind, he already knew he had to do something about his, as he would describe them, 'stupid ass' feelings.

**/ / Hello! Here's the next chapter~ It a short one and well I honestly am looking forward to the next chapter! Why? Well, a hint... there's going to be a party and someone's going to skinny dip. Sorry for the delay! Once again, I check my writings but I tend to miss things! If you see anything bad please inform me it truly helps! / /**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nothing better than a beer or three**

Eren sat by the bar in front of the pool in Petra's place. Music boomed from inside the two story house, linked lights in the form of lanterns adorned the pool area, and a bunch of people partied inside the house, inside the pool and all over the huge backyard. The young brunette held a red party cup full of beer, his second of the night, and he wasn't alone. Beside him were Armin and Jean having a shot face off. To Eren's surprise, Armin was winning by two shots. Jean's head rested on the bar's surface as he held a tequila shot in his right hand.

"Blondie, how do you have so much tolerance…?" Jean mumbled as his cheeks practically glowed red due to how drunk he was.

"Some of us are born with the talent Jean!" Armin exclaimed and patted Jean's back. "You should probably stop and sober up so you and Marco can have a good time later~"

"And that's how we know Armin's tipsy!" Connie had arrived to the bar while Sasha rode his back on piggyback. "Sasha here had the jug challenge and she won… but she collapsed shortly afterwards"

"Right on! Sooooo, I guess that means you two are gun go home ya?" Jean rose his head from the bar surface and grinned at Connie and Sasha.

"Yeah, I'll drive us back to the dorms since I actually stayed clear of alcohol" Connie readjusted his grip on Sasha and continued his way out of the house. "See ya all tomorrow hopefully in class and not in some gutter!"

Eren and Armin waved Connie off as Jean attempted not to fall off his chair. The trio remained there longer talking about how they had spent the week and what they planned to do on the weekend. Jean ate a whole three burgers and Armin ate one while Eren ate half of a burger. Jean was planning on taking Marco to the movies while Armin was going to stay indoors and study. Eren on his part had no idea what he was going to do.

"Maybe I'll just sleep in and do nothing" He replied finishing his drink and standing up from his seat. "I'll be right back, gonna go fetch me some of those beers Petra has in the indoor fridge"

Eren turned his back and ventured inside the house, the booming sound of music blocking all other sounds and the stench of alcohol and pot brownies filling his nose. He maneucered his way throughout the house in direction to the kitchen. He believed he saw Reiner making out with a tall man on some random room of the house packed with people, and he also believe he saw Annie patting her guide's back, a man named Mike, as he vomited his guts out on the floor. He finally reached the kitchen and opened the fridge feeling a little hazy from the woozy scent of weed in the air. He picked up a big bottle of beer and opened it up with the nearedt bottle opener. After taking a first sip, he was very well on his way back to the yard…or he would have been had he not bumbped face first with Hanji Zoe.

"Eren! How you enjoying the party kiddo? Heard Sasha already wiped out after winning a jug contest!" The tall woman giggled afterwards and grinned at Eren. She smelt of wine instead of beer or weed for what Eren could tell. "You should come with me~! We're at the attic, Petra, Levi, Erwin and I. Take two more of those with you and c'mon~!" Hanji pointed at his bear and then motioned with her head to follow.

Feeling he had the curiosity in him to ask how sweet Petra could throw a party like she had without her parent's getting angry at her, Eren decided to tag along with one more beer in his hand as Hanji held the second one she had recommended. He followed her through the packed house, through halls and up stairs until they reached the small ladder that would take them to the attic.

"Yoo hoo~! I brought my kid~!" Hanji announced as she went on to sit by a bean bag besides the love seat where Levi and Erwin were sitting on. Eren entered the attic and shook off the haziness that had taken hold of him when he had been in the kitchen.

He waved hello and rose his open beer bottle to the group of people inside in front him as he also looked around for a place to seat. The place was rather coolly decorated, there were lantern lights on the ceiling, two purple love seats, a soft blue furry carpet, five purple bean bags and a bed by the round window that showed the front view of the house. Erwin moved to the other bean bag on the other side of Levi's love seat and motioned Eren to sit there. Not really minding the fact Levi was there due to feeling funny thanks to the alcohol and weed air in the house, Eren went and sat on said love seat taking another sip of his beer and placing the second one on the floor next to his feet. Petra and Oluo were making out passionately on the other love seat but no one minded thanks to the fact they were all tipsy enough to not care…not that they ever did anyhow.

"So brat, how did it go on your chem test today? " Levi was first to talk, he held a glass of wine on his hand as he turned to look at Eren with a questioning look.

"It went well, thanks to you that is. I believe I nailed it" Eren replied smiling. "I remembered everything on pH this time around~!"

"Good, I hope you're ready for the studying session we're having this weekend"

"What?"

"Well I'm not allowing my previous efforts spent on you get lost after this first test. We'll start early and that way you won't bother me with last minute cramming." Levi replied grinning to himself and sipping from his glass of wine afterwards.

"I was planning on sleeping this weekend!"

"You can do that after the semester is done with Jeager"

Eren mumbled in frustration spitting small curses at Levi and then taking large gulps from his beer. After Eren had his fourth beer of the night, he was more than happy to talk with Hanji about his past girlfriends. At some point Levi had switched places with the teen and was left to talk about medicine with Erwin while the scatterbrains, as he liked to call them at the moment, chit chatted their brains out.

"Oi, Levi why don't you hurry up and ask the kid out huh?"

"Oh no, the whole dating thing is the scatterbrains's business at the moment, don't drag this topic to me"

"Levi I'm serious, it's obvious you're mad about the kid. Give him a shot." Erwin nudged Levi's shoulder and made the other elicit a very mortified grunt.

"Erwin, I don't want anything to do with the kid. WHY does everyone insist on fucking telling me to confess something I don't feel?! The fuck man..."

"You're lying"

Levi glared at Erwin and then tched as he went on to look at Eren whose cheeks were pepper red while his pupils were big. Eren already had his fifth beer in hand, half way finished, and Hanji was just as drunk as the kid. Levi rolled his eyes and stood up from the love seat making Erwin chuckle at him. Levi glared at him again before he walked over to Eren and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Oi, brat, I think it's time you stop drinking"

"Levi, you aren't my boss" Eren replied laughing along with Hanji. He took a large gulp from his beer and continued talking with Hanji. "Oh, I had this girlfriend last year before I got hospitalized, that had the kinkiest set of fetishes ever. She liked for me to-"

Levi kicked Eren on the ribs and stopped him from speaking further. He then took the beer from his hand and gave it to Hanji. Before Eren had enough time to react, Levi picked him up and placed him over his shoulder.

"Good night people, I'll be kidnapping this kid now" Levi said in monotone before he headed towards the ladder that led out of the attic.

"Thanks for coming Levi, it was a surprise you came this time" Petra said as she lay on Oluo who had his hands wrapped around her waist. "I'll make sure to invite the freshmen next time too~"

"Augh, bye shitheads" Levi said as he flipped Petra off, making her and Hanji giggle as Erwin just grinned at the whole scenario.

"Hey wait! Put me down! I still have half a drink to finish!" Eren whined struggling on Levi's grip. "Let me go!"

"No, you've drunk enough. Calm down and let me take you home." Levi said rolling his eyes as he traversed the packed house with the loud music with some difficulty having not just to make his way through drunk and high people, but also do it with a trashing brat over his shoulder.

"Levi…"Eren has resorted to pounding on the other man's back as the exited the house, Levi walked fast to his black celica. He opened the door and dumped Eren on the back seats before he walked over to the drivers seat so that he could drive away.

"God…dammit Levi…I was having a good time…" Eren was speaking groggily on the back seat as Levi drove a little over the speed limit towards the University dorms.

"Well next time restrain from drinking in front of me brat"

"Why? It's not like you should care Levi"

Levi huffed and continued driving, Eren stared at the back of Levi's back wondering why the man hadn't replied as he usually would.

"…Levi…do you like me?" Eren asked as he lay sideways over the back seat, the arm that wasn't trapped under the weight of his body placed over his face lazily. "Is that why you care?"

"…" Levi remained quiet for a few more seconds before he looked back at Eren through the center mirror. He smiled and shook his head. "I do brat, I do."

It was odd saying what he had out loud. The thing was, he felt hell of a lot better now that he had. Eren had fallen asleep just after he spoke his last question, so the older man had the liberty of voicing his feelings without worrying about anyone hearing him or remembering the words that he had said. He was feeling a lot better until...

"I like you Levi…" Eren mumbled in his sleep. The teen turned and continued sleeping.

The raven haired man bit on his lower lip while gripping the wheel. His chest was heavy and he felt a knot in his throat that made him feel way too uncomfortable. He thought Eren didn't like him back, honest he acknowledged their friendship at the moment was pretty rough on the edges... or so he believed.

Levi arrived at the Maria dorms while carrying Eren in a bridal style, the young man sleeping soundly in his arms. He held the boy close to him as he walked through the quiet dorm corridors to Eren's room. He remembered the way from the other three times he had actually been to the other's room. It didn't take him long to find himself in front of the familiar door with the letter M21 on it. Having taken the keys from Eren's pockets earlier, Levi used said them to open the door.

Armin hadn't arrived yet apparently, so the raven haired man didn't have to mind his stepping as he walked in and placed Eren on his bed. With Eren tucked in bed, Levi huffed and sighed annoyed. He remained standing a few minutes by the bed observing Eren , at first it was to make sure he wasn't going to choke on his own vomit but then, being sure Eren wasn't going to vomit at all, he started observing small details. Eren had freckles, they weren't visible at first glance but they were there…and boy did he have the pair of longest and most beautiful looking lashes Levi had ever seen, not to mention that Eren's hair looked gorgeous all messed up as it was. Levi sat by Eren on the bed and let his hand hang over Eren's head. He gulped and placed his hand on the boy's head, stroking his hair slowly and lovingly.

"God dammit, I really like you kid" Levi said in a whisper before he smiled at Eren. "Why the fuck did it have to be you, you shitty brat"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Another side to him**

Warm light seeped inside Eren's room and made the teen grunt in discomfort. He moved under his sheets only to pull himself into a sitting position. His vision throbbed and everything seemed way too bright, plus his head hurt as well as all of his body. Eren put his hand to his head and breathed in and out, trying to remember how he had reached his room last night. His other hand wondered over to his side and the warmth from the empty spot made him look at it with a confused expression.

_Had someone been sleeping with him?_

"D-Did I get…?" Eren forgot all about his throbbing head and removed his comforter to check whether he had clothes on or not. He had apparently removed his shirt due to the heat since it was below his pillow when he checked; his pants were still on along with his underwear. "Well, no one had sex with me that's for sure."

Eren stood up from his bed only to sit back on down as his body protested to his movements and his head seemed as if it would split in two. He cursed and stood up again but slower to avoid too much pain. From the moment he was up, the door to his room opened.

"Oh, Eren! Morning!" Armin stepped inside with a huge smile, messy hair and unkempt clothes. "You look like shit dude, had some fun last night too huh?"

"I don't remember much after I started talking to Hanji frankly enough." Eren smiled back and moved on to look for a new set of clothes. "So what about you? You don't seem hungover… but your clothes say you had a rowdy night."

"Well… after Marco took Jean away to frick frack on their car, I decided to go inside and look for you. I obviously didn't find you and instead found myself dancing with Annie." Armin chuckled and blushed a little at the end of his sentence, closing the door behind him. Eren went and picked his bathroom things up, looking at Armin with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, wait for me a moment!" Armin hurried to get his own set of clean clothes and bathroom things.

"I was going to wait for you dude, you didn't sleep here last night right?" Eren stood by the door and gave Armin a wide Cheshire cat smile.

Armin turned pepper red and made his way over to Eren's side.

"Well… I slept over at Annie's… we're uh…" Armin opened their room's door and went on to exit the place.

"Armin don't abscond like that!"

"Eren I'm not absconding anywhere, we're not in homestuck!" Armin walked fast in the direction to the male showers.

"Armin, HONK HONK!" Eren hurried behind him, minding his headache and body pain, while Armin just giggled his way to the showers.

"What the hell does HONK even MEAN Eren?!"

* * *

"I had sex with Annie." Armin confessed to Eren as the two men showered.

The warm water soothed both of them and to Eren it was the most heavenly thing he had ever had the pleasure of feeling in his life. Armin was in the shower to Eren's left so they could hear each other loud and clear.

"Woah, Armin! You're the man!" Eren exclaimed after he let the water fall directly on his face. "Soooo, what was she like? Does all that cold exterior hide a passionate lady?"

"Oh yes, once she let's go, she let's go man… like dude, we lasted ALL night long! I can't believe I'm awake to begin with. She knows this weird kamasutra positions that are-"

"Okay buddy, I don't need to know all the details"

"So anyway, what was Levi doing in our room?" Armin asked and made Eren freeze on his spot.

"What."

"When I was going back to our room I saw Levi in the hallway. There's no one on our aisle other than you he could have been with so I figured he was with you."

"…was his hair messy?"

"Yeah, weird from him considering we always see him so well put…Eren…?"

"Oh shit, that's why my bed was warm this morning. He slept over" Eren's voice was low and spiritless. "What the _hell_ did I do last night…?"

"Eren do you think…?"

"I did the deed with him? No, I don't feel like we did it…I think he really did just sleep over..."

Eren stopped the flow of water and walked away from the shower. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, feeling his chest hurt. He had said something last night, something he would never dare say out loud.

"Oh shit."

"Eren?" Armin poked his head outside his shower to look at Eren with a concerned expression.

"I told him!" Eren flipped out on the spot and dashed away from the showers, managing to dry off and dress up properly with a red and white striped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans on a miracle.

The teen boy left the bathroom and dashed to pick his cellphone up at his room. He quickly dialed the number under Levi's name and sat on the bed, biting his lower lip. The wait for the other man to pick up was really tedious for him and it was killing him to wait on the inside. His lip started to bleed as he bit into it too hard and just then, Levi picked up on the other side.

"Brat?"

"Levi whatever I said last night, I was drunk! I didn't mean it!"

"Brat what the-"

"I just felt woozy and then Hanji started talking to me to make you jealous and then I thought that maybe If I drank a few more beers... but I went over board and I think I said some things that aren't right and I'm sorry." Eren spoke fast, forcing all of his thoughts into one jumbled mess. Levi couldn't really make out any particular words other than the 'sorry' at the end.

"Eren. Calm the FUCK down you shitty brat." Levi's voice rang out loud and angry from the cell phone's speaker. "What the bloody shitty hell do you _think_ happened last night? Speak clearly and slowly."

Eren took a deep breath and held his phone with both hands to his ear.

"I think I told you something yesterday and I don't want that something to make you bash my skull in or anything."

"…Kid, I slept over at your room for the sole reason that I was _worried_ over you."

"Huh?" Eren stood up unconsciously from the bed and held his breath.

"I thought you might drown in your vomit, I thought of the worst case scenario and decided to stay." Levi sounded annoyed and Eren felt like he'd never catch up with whatever the other man was saying. "Do you think blabbering an 'I like you' in your sleep would make me hate you?"

"I-I thought you could barely stand me as a person, dude. Something like a brat confessing to his feelings-"

"Hold that thought, let's meet up. You already missed your classes right?"

"What do you mean? It's barely…" Eren took his cell phone from his ear to check the time, shrieking loudly afterwards. "Aghk! It's past 10:30! Shit! I did miss my morning classes!"

"Figured. Well then if you're up and dressed, i'm waiting at your dorm's lobby brat." Levi replied.

Eren mumbled a quick okay and made his way to the lobby. He was a little surprised when he did find Levi sitting by a couch. The surprise was based on the fact that he wasn't just there, he looked like a prince! The man had taken a shower, had combed his hair back and he wore a black buttoned shirt with long sleeves and dark jeans with dressing shoes.

"Levi how did you- no, why are you dressed like that?" Eren asked eyeing the man up and down.

"I have a meeting with my dad later, let's go."

"Where to?"

Levi gave Eren the most mischievous smile in his repertoire of expressions and then just tch'ed. He took hold of Eren's wrist and yanked him along as he made his way out of dorm Maria. Eren pulled on his arm to try and set himself free but Levi only tightened his grip. The brown haired boy spat out an ouch and questioned Levi again.

"Brat, give me time. It's a secret."

The fact that Levi was snickering made Eren shut up and follow the man no questions asked.

And he would never regret doing so.

* * *

"…why are we in a Mexican food restaurant?"

"Because neither of us has had breakfast."

"But why all the secrecy over a restaurant? I thought you were taking me to the Nightosphere dressed like you are"

"Eren, order your goddamn tacos so we can sit down and talk over good and spicy Mexican food."

Levi had driven ten minutes to a small Mexican restaurant. The place was brightly colored and the air smelled of meat and tortillas, which made Eren realize how hungry he was. A small woman with curly blonde hair, tanned skin and a pair of pretty brown almond shaped eyes, possibly of Eren's age, had walked them over to a table clothed with a red cloth. After the men sat on the wooden chairs by the table, the small girl told them her name was Ally and that she would be serving them that day. She left the menus on the table and walked away to look for their drinks once they told her what they would like. Eren felt groggy but his head wasn't pounding as fiercely as it had been earlier that morning. Levi, on the other hand, was as light as a feather. The older man could clearly see Eren's wobbling as he walked and how he squinted when light was way too bright for his green eyes. It was entertaining, yet he felt the need to scold the kid for getting a hangover to begin with. As they sat looking at the menu, Eren decided to question Levi's intentions by bringing him here which takes us to their current exchange.

"I don't want tacos, I want a big chalupa" Eren replied and set his menu down, raising his eyebrows repeatedly at Levi.

"Oh that sounds enthusiastic enough~" Ally had popped up by their table with two cokes and, after settling those down, had started scribbling on her notepad. "So chalupas for the cutie and for the vampire…?"

"Ally, no." Levi replied in monotone and the waitress giggled, making Eren smirk too. "And the usual if you please."

"Alrighty~! Call me if you boys need anything Levs~" Ally grinned, finishing her scribbling down and zooming out of the picture.

Eren sat still on his chair and started laughing his ass off once Ally was gone. Levi looked at the boy harshly, imagining several ways to strangle him and get away with the murder.

"Vampire?! Why would she call you that? Hahaha!"

Ally heard him chortle and quickly came back to talk to Eren.

"I call him that because he likes to bite, plus he has the most charming lips and mouth ever cutie~ You're very lucky~" Ally winked at Levi, who's surrounding aura had turned dark and murderous, and then dashed off to the kitchen again.

The younger boy stared at Ally as she left and then rested his eyes on the glaring demon that sat by his table.

"O-Okay, uh... awkward." Eren mumbled as his cheeks sported a red blush and he giggled nervously before continuing. "So, uh… why are we here again?"

"Well I would love to make this less awkward, since Ally HAD to come AND EXPLAIN why she called me that," Levi spoke some words louder than the others, knowing full well the mentioned woman was listening intently and possibly laughing at them. "But I guess that would be kinda hard now. Eren, I want to talk about last night"

Eren's cheeks quickly went redder than before and he just shook his head and looked away from the older male. Levi sighed and tapped his fingers on the table, analyzing what might be the best way to say what he wanted to without the boy freaking out. Honestly, he thought that doing this as casual as he was could would help but God knows Eren wasn't your stereotypical love thirsty teenager. He was the shy and hard to get to talk type in this situation and that made Levi become wary of the fact that the younger might escape at the sign of anything he could not take.

"Levi, I'm sorry for that. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing." Eren started while Levi remained in silence. "I know I'm a brat, and I hate your guts half of the time… but the other half…" Eren trailed off and lowered his head so that he was looking at his hands which were resting over his lap. He hated to admit this to himself, he refused to think about it because he knew it would hurt him when Levi said 'no'. So he ignored everything he felt, forgot about it and let himself remain Levi's bratty friend which was why he was able to 'not like' Levi for such a long time… now he had ruined it, his chance to get as close to Levi as Hanji and Erwin were to him.

"_I shouldn't have heeded Hanji, I shouldn't have gotten piss drunk_" he thought, biting his lower lip.

"It's not easy hating you half the time and loving you the other half you know."

Eren jumped in his chair and straightened up as the words reached his ears and he quickly processed them. The teen just sat frozen to his spot and looked at Levi with an expression full of confusion and disbelief.

"You…?" He uttered holding his breath. "What?"

"Somewhere along the way, my hatred towards your bratty ass turned into something completely different and I'd like to try this 'different' with you… if you're mature enough to not run away from your feelings that is." Levi added casually after taking a sip from his soda. He couldn't possibly tell him that he had wanted to bang him from the start right? Not now at least…

Eren softly smiled and placed his hands on the table. When was the last time he had felt so happy anyways? Only once before, when he stepped outside of the hospital for the first time in months. The brown haired male shook his head and reached for the other's hand across the table. Levi grinned a little at the other's action and decided to let their hands meet at the table's middle.

"So… I guess I could ask you out on a date then?"

"You guess?" Levi rolled his eyes and gave Eren a loving look. "I'll be one step ahead of you though and invite you out next Monday."

"And that's how the vampire got a date with his one true love." Ally spoke as she stood by their table, making both men jump in surprise.

"What the BLOODY HELL Ally?!" Levi complained, glaring at the jolly girl who smiled widely at him and then placing their food plates before them.

"Awww, I interrupted, soooo sorry~!" She replied and then turned to half whisper at Eren. "He likes it when you stroke the back of his head, gets him to sleep real fast cutie~"

"Ally!"

Eren almost choked on air as he started laughing at Ally teasing Levi and Levi threatening to murder her on the spot. As their brunch played out, with Ally as a complete comedic relief, Eren started feeling a lot better than he had been that morning. He was glad he got to admit to himself that he liked the short grouchy man and he was glad that the man liked him back… Now all he wished for was for everything to play out well, for him and Levi to really fall in love and…

_I forgot to drink my medicine this morning... _he thought as he spaced out for a moment while Levi munched on a tamale.

"Something wrong Eren?" Levi asked looking at Eren with a questioning gaze.

"No, it's nothing." Eren replied in sing song before he smiled and continued eating.

**/ / Aaaand here's chapter 6! I love Ally's character, she's like a mix of Connie and Hanji but fluffier and smaller. SPECIAL THANKS TO midnightstardust! She helped me with editing this chapter and I am very thankful! Thank you all for reading tee hee, and as a hint for what's going to happen on the next chapter I'll give ya it's title: Officially Together. / /**


End file.
